


Good Morning

by megolas



Series: Good Morning/Good Night [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megolas/pseuds/megolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good morning, three ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

I.

Viggo wakes up when the sun is only just rising. The bed is empty but the scent of coffee wafts through the house compelling him to get up. She’s in the kitchen, barefoot on the tiles and he can’t help but wonder how she stands the cold. Despite his best attempts, he always ends up surreptitiously hopping across the floor till he reaches the woven mats by the sink.

She says “Good Morning” with a smile, a kiss and a mug of coffee before she opens the backdoor and curls up on the wicker chair, hands clasped around her own mug and the sun rising molten gold on her hair.

***

II.

Elijah’s nails are ragged and chewed. The jagged edges slowly trace their way down Orlando’s thigh, not sharp enough to hurt but enough to tickle and he squirms beneath their touch. Elijah’s breath is warm and Orlando’s skin tingles where it passes. The rising sun slips through the curtains, painting the room with streaks of gold and tricking Orlando into seeing a halo around Elijah’s head. It vanishes when Elijah dips his head and licks a path along his throat and jaw. Teases gently for a few moments before he kisses Orlando.

He says “Good Morning” with an impish smile.

***

III.

Dominic wakes in the morning and the sun has risen already. He stares out the window at the new day and blinks blearily in the sunlight. Stands up and considers the pros and cons of coffee first and then shower or shower first and then coffee. Decides on the latter and wanders down the hallway towards the bathroom with a yawn.

Stares into the spray and stifles another yawn. He’s lulled into a sense of false sleep by the warm water and doesn’t realise he’s no longer alone till another body wraps itself around him from behind and purrs “Good Morning” into his ear in a distinctive Scottish burr.


End file.
